


New Year, New Us

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 31 Fireworks, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 31 FireworksLast day of Daminette December!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	New Year, New Us

Marinette and Damian sat on the roof of the Manor, watching the New Years fireworks. 

They were luckily able to get the night off from patrol. 

But little did Marinette know the real reason Bruce let them off was because of a little box in Damian's pocket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
